


Спасти сержанта Колберта

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все пытаются спасти сержанта Колберта от... спермотоксикоза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти сержанта Колберта

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Lisa Hunt, при моральной поддержке risowator

\- Брэд, ты опять думаешь о нашем тупом командовании?  
\- А?  
Брэд думает: "Такой мелкий, тощий ушлепок, круто было бы трахнуть его на весу... и сбоку, и сзади, и в "69", и на крыше, и под крышей, и на капоте хамви, и в сортире, и в окопе..."  
\- Брэдли, да не грузись, война скоро закончится, ты поедешь к себе домой...  
"Трахать тебя на крыше, под крышей, в гараже..."  
\- К своим горячим цыпочкам, они тебя уже все заждались, да, Брэд?  
"И на полу в гостиной, на том самом ковре, и в бассейне, и в душе".  
\- Да...  
Рэй грустнеет.  
\- В общем, все пучком, дружище, а командование... ну, наверное, у них специальный отбор, умных туда не берут, они там не выживают.  
"И вылизать задницу, и пальцами долго трахать, и еще кусать шею..."  
\- Брэд, Брэд, ты вообще как, нормально? Ты свою винтовку уже второй раз собираешь и разбираешь с охеренной скоростью.  
Рэй заглядывает ему в глаза.  
\- Я в порядке, Рэй. "Что же меня так коротит! Надо собраться, успокоиться, три глубоких вдоха-выдоха, я Айсмен, я, блядь, Айсмен."  
\- Брэд, оставь в покое винтовку!  
Колберт кладет собранную винтовку, берется за М-19.  
\- Н-да, похоже, сильно тебя шарахнуло.  
Рэй касается его руки, Брэда как током прошивает.  
\- Не трогай меня. Извини. Пойду пройдусь.  
Рэй сидит, печально щурится на закатное солнце и думает, что мир несправедлив, он ведь хотел как лучше, просто поддержать, но Брэду его поддержка нахуй не упала. Зачем ему такой уебок из виски-танго трейлера. Вон, к ЭлТи пошел, конечно, с ЭлТи ему интереснее.

* * *  
Брэд идет в сторону ЭлТи и думает: "Пойду поговорю с Нейтом, он меня успокаивает, по крайней мере я не хочу его тут же на капоте хамви, и на крыше, и под крышей... А еще можно вибраторов накупить в секс-шопе, в его маленькую узкую задницу будет идеально.... Блядь! Да что ж такое!"

* * *  
\- Брэд, тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Да, сэр, меня беспокоит мой радист.  
\- Тебя беспокоит его психическое состояние? Я слышал о той истории на футбольном поле.  
\- Нет, сэр, меня беспокоит мое психическое состояние.  
\- Ты можешь рассказать мне.  
Брэд смотрит на него взглядом "телепатия, работай! ну где же ты, когда ты так нужна". Нейт недоуменно вздергивает брови.  
\- Дело в том, сэр, что у меня в голове как поставленное на бесконечный повтор порно.  
\- Мы все устали, Брэд...  
\- Гей-порно с моим радистом в главной роли. Я его нагибаю во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах.  
\- Кхм... Это, конечно... проблема.  
\- Вот именно, сэр. Это проблема. И я пытаюсь с ней справиться. Я бегаю, отжимаюсь. Я даже хожу к Руди на занятия йогой. И не помогает.  
\- Возможно, здесь нужно нечто радикальное.  
\- Предлагаете просто его трахнуть?  
\- Брэд, это сексуальное домогательство. Я как твой лейтенант не могу одобрить подобное. Но как человек, как частное лицо да, именно об этом я и говорю.  
\- Похоже, сэр, это единственный выход. И как мне провернуть эту миссию?  
\- Сначала тебе необходимо получить информацию. Узнать, как твой радист относится к гомосексуальному сексу. Ненавязчиво и очень тактично, издалека, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил, расспроси его об этом.  
\- Вас понял, сэр.

* * *  
\- Рэй, нужно поговорить.  
Рэй ковыряется в рации.  
\- Валяй. Передай мне вон тот провод.  
\- Как ты относишься к гей-сексу?  
\- В смысле? Как я отношусь к геям?  
\- Нет, ты бы смог... ты бы стал спать с мужчиной?  
\- Ай-ай, Брэд, а как же не спрашивай - не говори? - Рэй смеется, внимательно смотрит в глаза.  
\- А я тебя спрашиваю.  
\- И почему тебя это интересует?  
\- Ты можешь просто ответить на вопрос?  
\- Ну, смотря с кем, - Рэй покусывает нижнюю губу, подмигивает.  
\- Со мной.  
Рэй становится серьезным и пытается понять, где тут подвох.  
\- Ты сомневаешься, можно ли ко мне поворачиваться задницей в душе? Мы ж, вроде, давно друг друга знаем и в душе мылись не раз. Что вызвало твою внезапную сержантскую тревогу?  
\- Причем тут поворачиваться задницей? Я задал тебе вопрос. Почему ты такой мелкий, скользкий засранец? Просто отвечай на него, о'кей?  
\- Это что, бля, допрос?  
\- Ты можешь мне ответить на вопрос? Ты сказал, смотря с кем. Я сказал, со мной. Да или нет?  
\- Иди нахуй, Брэд. Меня не интересует твоя задница и твой член, доволен?  
\- Ясно.  
Брэд в полном раздрае идет к ЭлТи.

***  
\- Сэр, он не гей.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь, Брэд?  
\- Я его спросил.  
\- Ты его спросил - гей ли он? Ты был тактичен? Ты высказал намеком свою заинтересованность?  
\- Я высказал. И намекнул. Он сказал, что его это не интересует.  
\- Хорошо, дай мне время на размышления. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, как решить твою проблему.

* * *  
\- Майк, у нас проблема.  
\- Да-да, Нейт, мы его теряем, потому что он постоянно думает о том, как бы ему трахнуть своего радиста.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - Нейт распахивает глаза.  
\- Телепатия, бля. Просто, Нейт, я хорошо знаю свой взвод. И его радист не против.  
\- Как то есть, не против? Он мне сказал, что против.  
\- Поверь мне, он очень даже не против.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю, Майк.  
\- Да, Нейт, тут без бутылки виски не разобраться. Между ними рация еще с Пендлтона плавится.  
\- Рация плавится?  
\- Метафорически выражаясь. Горит песок, сыплются искры, плавятся сортиры.  
\- Сортиры? Ты сказал, рация.  
\- Все плавится, Нейт, и даже мозги. Такой, бля, ущерб Морской пехоте, что бы сказал Сикста.  
\- Я не замечал. Мне казалось, они просто хорошая команда.  
\- Угу, отличная. И кое-кто хочет кое-кому присунуть, а тот очень даже не против.  
\- Тогда почему они просто не поговорят друг с другом? Не обсудят их проблему?  
\- Да они только что поговорили.  
\- И как?  
\- Полный пиздец. Некоторым сержантам противопоказано разговаривать на личные темы со своими радистами.  
\- Майк, нам нужно что-то с этим сделать.  
\- Например, сменить одному сержанту мозги. Но я не уверен, можно ли такую сложную медицинскую операцию проводить в полевых условиях. Нужно спросить Дока.  
\- Я должен все выяснить сам. Я не могу думать над миссией, получая такие противоречивые сведения.

* * *  
\- Рэй, нам нужно поговорить.  
Рэй закатывает глаза. И этот туда же. Почему так много людей вдруг захотели поговорить и явно на какие-то неприятные темы с маленьким несчастным Рэй-Рэем, что он сделал этому миру?!  
\- Мне кажется, что в последнее время между тобой и сержантом Колбертом...  
\- ЭлТи, у нас все хорошо! Просто отлично! Я уважаю сержанта Колберта, он уважает меня, мы хорошая эффективно работающая команда. Мы не подведем! Убить-убить!  
\- Рэй, я ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что вы хорошая команда. Но Брэду сейчас тяжело. Все эти события последних дней... они сказались на нем не самым лучшим образом.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Ты как самый близкий человек должен оказать ему поддержку.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Психическое состояние командира моя первоочередная задача.  
\- Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. Дело в том, Рэй... - Нейт берет паузу "телепатия, она бы сейчас пригодилась как никогда", - возможно, моя просьба покажется тебе странной, вызывающей, невероятной, противоречащей...  
\- Сокрушающей основы моего бытия, - Рэй двигает бровями.  
\- Да, возможно, и так. Но Брэду действительно нужна твоя помощь.  
\- В чем именно? Ну, то есть да, я могу побыть жилеткой, выслушать его проблемы, напоить его...  
\- Мастурбация.  
\- Простите, сэр?  
\- Кхм.. иногда морпехи делают это. Взаимная поддержка.  
\- Вы имеете в виду дружеская дрочка?  
\- Да. Это то, что ему сейчас очень бы помогло.  
\- ЭлТи, да он дергается, как ошпаренный, когда я к нему просто прикасаюсь, а вы говорите, залезть ему в штаны! Он же мне руки оторвет!  
\- Рэй..  
\- И он явно что-то подозревает. Он думает, что я пялюсь на его задницу. Ну, да, так и есть. Я, бля, пялюсь! А кто бы не? Вы видели его задницу? И на его сиськи пялюсь. Да, я знаю, не спрашивай - не говори, вы не спрашивали, а я скажу! Меня это все достало! Сидит в печёнках!  
\- Рэй...  
\- И да, я бы с ним трахнулся, запросто! Хоть сейчас!! Это же гребаный Брэд Колберт, мечта всей морской пехоты! Или не всей, но моя так точно. Но как будто ему есть до меня дело. Я просто уебок из виски-танго трейлера, пыль под его армейскими ботинками...  
\- Рэй...  
\- Он даже не смотрит в мою сторону, нахуя я ему не упал! Вот с вами да, с вами совсем другое дело! Он постоянно рядом с вами трется. Потому что вас он бы наг... Ладно, проехали. А до меня ему вообще…  
\- Капрал Персон, закройте рот и выслушайте старшего по званию.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр.  
\- Все, что ты сказал абсолютно не соответствует действительности. Ему есть до тебя дело. Поэтому сегодня вечером ты подходишь к нему, ищешь безлюдное место, я понимаю, это проблема, но я уверен, ты с ней справишься. И в этом безлюдном месте ты ему дрочишь, отсасываешь или я не знаю и знать не хочу, что вы там будете делать, но завтра мой сержант первой машины должен быть в боеспособном состоянии. Ясно, капрал?  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Все, идите, капрал Персон.  
Рэй в полном офигении уходит.

* * *  
\- Ты был прав, - Нейт забирается в хамви. - Рэй не против.  
\- Я своих морпехов насквозь вижу.  
\- Думаю, дальше они справятся сами.  
\- По ним сразу будет видно.  
Майк тянется за жевательным табаком и не замечает пристальный взгляд Нейта.  
\- Ты так внимательно наблюдаешь только за подчинёнными?  
\- Ну, я считаю это одной из моих обязанностей. А что?  
\- А как насчёт командиров?  
\- Ты про Шветье и Григо?  
\- Что?! - Нейт выглядит потрясённым, но быстро приходит в себя. - Я не о них.  
\- Капитан МакГроу?  
\- Нет! - Нейт слегка раздосадован. Он не знает, как ещё выведать у Майка интересующие сведения, не выдав себя с головой.  
Майк поворачивается к нему и смотрит. Нейт облизывает губы, судорожно придумывая новую тему. Но в глазах Майка проскальзывает улыбка и Нейт вдруг успокаивается.  
\- Я думал поговорить, когда вернёмся. Но если хочешь...  
\- Нет, - Нейт накрывает его ладонь своей и слегка сжимает. - Давай когда вернёмся.

* * *  
Брэд лежит под хамви, ковыряясь в деталях.  
\- Брэд, - Рэй чешет затылок, - никогда не думал, что скажу это, но… нам надо поговорить.  
\- О чем?  
\- Ты можешь вылезти из своей викингской норы?  
\- Ответ отрицательный. Мы уже говорили сегодня.  
\- Бля, Брэд! У меня проблемы! Серьезные.  
Брэд вылезает, вытирает лоб, руки, внимательно разглядывает Рэя. Персон делает самое несчастное и испуганное лицо, на которое способен. Это действует.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не здесь, пойдем.  
Рэй ведет его по коридорам пустой больницы, где в этот раз стоит их взвод. Они петляют, забираются на крышу. Уже ночь и над ними низко нависает звездное иракское небо. Рэй запрокидывает голову.  
\- Только не говори, что ты привел меня полюбоваться на звезды.  
\- Красиво.  
Брэд подходит ближе, смотрит вверх. Они стоят, почти касаясь плечами.  
\- Что у тебя случилось?  
Рэй поворачивается к нему, упирается взглядом в выцветшую от пота и солнца майку Колберта.  
\- Ты, Брэд, случился.  
\- В смысле?  
Рэй вздыхает, смотрит в глаза.  
\- Сержант Колберт, разрешите вам отдрочить?  
Брэд с секунду растерянно моргает, затем резко хватает Рэя и вжимает в себя, приподнимая за задницу и впиваясь в губы. У Рэя выходит беспомощный то ли писк, то ли хрип. Он обхватывает Брэда за шею и с жадностью раскрывает рот. Брэд трахает его языком, вылизывает нёбо, стискивает и мнет ягодицы. И у Рэя начинает кружиться голова от недостатка кислорода. Он протестующее дергается. В ушах бухает и колом стоит в штанах. Рэй ведет рукой вниз и сжимает стояк Брэда через камуфляж. И Брэд, блядь, Брэд стонет! Еле слышно, на выдохе. Рэю кажется, что он спустит прямо сейчас, от этого стона Колберта. Рэй судорожно расстегивает ширинку Брэду. И тот ему совершенно не помогает, а только мешает, потому что сам в этот момент пытается добраться до члена Рэя. Они делают это одновременно и на секунду замирают, сжимая члены друг друга и ошарашено глядя в глаза. Брэд приходит в себя первым, обхватывает другой рукой задницу Рэя и начинает ему дрочить. Рэй не отстает. Их движения судорожные, они никак не могу приноровиться и попасть в ритм. Они тяжело дышат и кусают губы. Рэю как-то удается отпихнуть руку Брэда и теперь он быстро ему дрочит, упираясь мокрым лбом в грудь. Брэд тяжело дышит на ухо, стискивает плечи до боли и, впившись зубами в шею, с тихим рычанием кончает. Рэй всхлипывает, пару раз проводит по своему члену и срывается в оргазм.  
Они стоят, обнявшись, не давая друг другу упасть. У Рэя дрожат ноги и бешено колотится сердце. Он поднимает голову, заглядывает Брэду в глаза.  
\- Было круто, дружище, - голос немного хрипит, Рэй откашливается.  
\- Да.  
Брэд заправляется, застегивает штаны Персону. Рэй выдыхает. "Ну, вот и все, Рэй-Рэй, твоя миссия выполнена. Подрочил один раз и хватит. Бля, лучше бы я этого не делал! Это же как наркоману - поманить дозой, но не дать…"  
\- Рэй, - прерывает поток его мыслей голос Брэда.  
\- М?  
\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что это было единственный раз?  
\- Ну, кхм, всегда к вашим услугам, сержант. Не брошу в беде командира и все такое.  
Брэд приподнимает его голову, смотрит в глаза и медленно, нежно целует. У Рэя перехватывает дыхание.  
\- И после того, как все закончится.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда все закончится, ты останешься со мной.  
И это, блядь, не звучит, как вопрос! Рэй смотрит на него, улыбается и тянется еще за поцелуем. 

* * *  
\- Эй, - Майк, опустившись на одно колено рядом, толкает Нейта в плечо. Тот просыпается, протирает глаза руками и зевает.  
\- Что, Майк? Срочный вызов? Что-то случилось? - сонно спрашивает он, садясь в спальном мешке.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда какого чёрта ты меня разбудил?  
\- Смотри, вон сержант Колберт и капрал Персон, - Майк указывает на две тёмные, едва виднеющиеся фигуры. - Откуда-то возвращаются.  
\- Да? - с Нейта слетают остатки сна. - И что? Как нам узнать, всё ли у них получилось?  
\- Получилось, - с улыбкой говорит Майк.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Да ты глянь, как они идут.  
Нейт с секунду смотрит им в спину.  
\- Не вижу разницы.  
\- А я вижу.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Нейт, - ты более компетентен в таких вопросах.  
Он ещё раз смотрит вслед Брэду и Рэю.  
\- Наша задача, Майк, вернуть их домой не только физически целыми, но и психически здоровыми.  
\- Да мы их вернём ещё лучше, чем они были.  
Майк опускается на оба колена и одной рукой легко давит на грудь Нейта, укладывая его на спальный мешок, в то время как вторая скользит вниз по животу.  
\- Майк! - протестующе выдыхает Нейт, но у него встаёт и Уинн это чувствует.  
\- Тише, нас никто не видит, - Майк под прикрытием спальника расстёгивает его штаны и обхватывает член. У него самого стоит так, что почти больно.  
Нейт откидывается на спину, полностью поглощённый ощущениями. Движения Майка ритмичны. Но вдруг он замедляет темп, и Нейт едва успевает сдержать стон, толкаясь ему в руку. Майк замечает это и закрывает ему рот ладонью - она кажется прохладной по контрасту с пылающим лицом Нейта - и продолжает дрочить. Нейт неосознанно касается внутренней стороны его ладони губами, иногда покусывает солоноватую кожу и щекотно проводит языком. Майк чувствует, как из-за этих ощущений сладко и почти болезненно сжимаются мышцы внизу живота, и он кончает прямо в штаны с еле слышным вздохом, так и не дотронувшись до себя. Уже более спокойно и размеренно он доводит до оргазма совершенно потерявшего самоконтроль Нейта, успев покрепче зажать ему рот. Когда он достаёт руку из спального мешка, она перепачкана спермой, и Майк проводит по ладони языком, пробуя на вкус. Нейт шумно сглатывает.  
\- Давай теперь я тебе, - слабо произносит Нейт.  
\- Не надо, - Майк чувствует себя немного неловко. - Лучше поспи.  
Нейт привстаёт и, держась за плечи Майка, касается его губ своими. Потом укладывается, закрывает глаза, а Ганни, отойдя на несколько шагов, смотрит на него засыпающего, не в силах уйти вот так сразу.


End file.
